


El Despertar

by flickerbyniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, esto es basado en la pelicula equals btw, maybe a lot, no quiero decir que tienen que ver Equals antes de leer esto, pero ayudaria mucho, sucks a little
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: “Bienvenido a Atmos.” Logró decir cuando notó que los segundos en silencio seguían pasando.“Es un honor formar parte de este equipo.” Él contestó, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo sus ojos increíblemente azules mirando los suyos.Harry tragó, porque sin poder explicar cómo de un momento a otro, su boca estaba completamente seca.OEn una sociedad organizada en base al rechazo de las emociones humanas, Harry siente por primera vez.





	El Despertar

Algo era diferente.

Harry no podría explicar exactamente qué, pero estaba completamente seguro de que _algo_ había cambiado en comparación al día anterior.

Sin embargo lo ignoró. Eso es lo que su rutina le permite, solo treinta segundos para pensamientos banales antes de empezar el día. Se duchó en quince minutos, terminó de vestirse en su uniforme pulcramente blanco en diez y salió de su vivienda en los siguientes ocho minutos para dirigirse a tomar el tren a su destino en el área de Ilustración en Atmos.

Él estaba consciente de cosas de las que nunca había prestado atención antes. El pitido de las pantallas de los asientos a su lado, la presencia de otras personas en el tren, el sonido de sus respiraciones y el movimiento de sus manos. Pero le restó importancia, porque las puertas se abrían y él necesitaba empezar una nueva ilustración del texto que Johan terminó el día anterior.

Había algo en el fondo de su mente, como si intentara recordar el motivo que explicara sus pasos más lentos o la forma en la que sus ojos examinaban la habitación como si la estuviera contemplando por primera vez y no como si hubiera pasado todos los días de los dos últimos años ahí. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero no estaba enfermo, había ido a su chequeo habitual la semana pasada. Los doctores dijeron que todo estaba bien.

“Harry.” Escuchó de repente.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces y agitó la cabeza como si intentara ahuyentar algo antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con Ben, el jefe del área.

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

“Sólo estaba repasando mentalmente las palabras del texto de Johan antes de ir a graficarlas.” Respondió rápidamente, orgulloso de la velocidad con la que había reaccionado.

Ben asintió.

“Ya no trabajarás con Johan. Niall tomará su lugar, acaba de ser transferido.”

Harry sabía que los cambios eran parte del desarrollo, lo enseñaban en las escuelas y se los recordaban en los paneles informativos, pero estos _cambios_ no eran algo muy común en Atmos una vez que los puestos estaban establecidos. Se extrañó, Johan era un buen escritor, era rápido, conciso y sus descripciones eran precisas. A su opinión personal, trabajaban bien juntos, quizá eran la pareja asignada más eficiente de la unidad.

Apoyó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y asintió, Ben señaló su izquierda y Harry siguió el movimiento de su mano con su mirada. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre, aparentemente de su misma edad, un par de centímetros más bajo que él, hombros anchos y barbilla un tanto partida. Harry no pudo evitar notar las pecas repartidas en su rostro y por primera vez en sus veintitrés años de vida, contuvo el aliento.

“Bienvenido a Atmos.” Logró decir cuando notó que los segundos en silencio seguían pasando.

“Es un honor formar parte de este equipo.” Él contestó, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo sus ojos increíblemente azules mirando los suyos.

Harry tragó, porque sin poder explicar cómo de un momento a otro, su boca estaba completamente seca.

*

Algo definitivamente estaba mal con él. No se sentía enfermo, pero tenía que estarlo. Era la única explicación.  Su cuello se tornaba extremadamente caliente y le costaba respirar, pero ello solo ocurría cuando miraba a Niall, lo cual era un problema porque en el transcurso del día no podía dejar de mirarlo desde el momento en el que llego a las oficinas de Atmos.

Era lo único que había realizado exitosamente la última semana, lo único en lo que pensaba. Apenas podía dormir y se tomaba mucho más tiempo en la ducha, confundía el zapato derecho con el izquierdo y esa mañana casi dejó su vivienda sin calcetines.

Y ahora se encontraba en su escritorio, Niall estaba leyéndole parte de su texto porque se había equivocado en la gráfica del terreno rocoso bajo la estructura de una catedral del siglo XV. Su voz era un ruido en el fondo, como si Harry se encontrara bajo el agua y sus oídos estuvieran obstruidos, pero sus ojos funcionaban bien, porque hacían el recorrido diario a su rostro. Y la cosa es, Niall tiene un perfil simétricamente perfecto, y la piel muy pulcra, Harry tenía la sensación de que se sentía increíblemente tersa también. Esos pensamientos lo aterraban.

Sus ojos viajaban entre las líneas escritas en su monitor y Harry solo se maravillaba con lo azules que eran, incluso más azules que el cielo en su mejor día, y sus labios eran rosas se movían lento, como si creyera que Harry tiene algún problema para comprender lo que leía. Quizá tenía razón.

Le agradeció y regresó a su escritorio dos filas atrás y se tomó un par de minutos más para ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza, su cabello castaño y la extensión de su espalda antes de empezar con las correcciones.

 

*

 

No quería ir al doctor. Era consciente de que estaba enfermo, pero por alguna razón, estaba aterrado de ir. Y a veces sentía que no podía respirar y se encerraba en los baños a llorar. Harry nunca había llorado, nunca había sentido ninguna clase de dolor físico que conlleve a tal reacción, así que la primera vez en la que sintió que sus pulmones se obstruían y su lengua se enredaba en el fondo de su garganta para finalmente darle paso a las lágrimas, él creyó que moriría. Estaba afectando su trabajo obligándolo a quedarse hasta tarde para reparar sus errores sin la distracción de tener a Niall frente a él, pero de alguna forma, valía la pena.

La confusión, el dolor, la frustración, todas esas emociones primitivas y limitativas valían la pena cuando los ojos de Niall se posaban en los suyos porque Harry podría jurarlo, esos ojos estaban más vivos que cualquier cosa que él haya visto antes. Y esa sensación le gustaba.

Había aprendido a controlarlo mejor, a esconderlo. Leer acerca del SOS había ayudado, aunque mantenía el hecho de que podía llegar a morir si no se inyectaba la cura en la parte posterior de su cerebro. Aparentemente no se había producido otro brote de SOS en más de veinte años, pero Harry cuestionaba si eso era cierto, o si simplemente ya no se reportaban.

Perdía la noción del tiempo también, a pesar de que en ese momento no importaba. Había terminado dos ilustraciones y estaba parado frente a su escritorio, haciendo nada. Se preguntaba si alguien había notado algún tipo de cambio con él, incluso cuando él había procurado actuar lo más normal posible. ¿Notarían que tomaba café con más regularidad? ¿Qué sus pasos ya no eran ligeros y que había días en los que caminaba más lento o más rápido? ¿Notaban lo encorvado que se sentaba en la hora del almuerzo? ¿O quizá que había cambiado su lugar habitual para comer frente al nuevo integrante del equipo? ¿Lo habría notado Niall?

A veces lo veía jugar con su comida, cortar la carne y reubicarla en su plato, desplazar los frejoles o las patatas. Él era fascinante, hacia las cosas de un modo que nunca había visto a nadie más hacer. La forma en la que masticaba, como miraba al cielo y fruncía las cejas, esperando ver algo más que sol, su andar y la forma en la que redactaba sus textos, casi como si contara anécdotas. 

Y a veces sentía que lo miraba también.

*

Harry regresaba del baño cuando vio a Ben hablando con Niall. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero parecía ser referente al nuevo texto de Niall. Ben examinaba la pantalla y señalaba ciertas partes que al parecer necesitaban ser corregidas. Harry frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en la situación, en la postura de Niall, la forma en la que sus puños se apretaban en la parte baja de su espalda y lo estoica de la expresión en su rostro. Cuando Ben se fue, lo vio. Niall cerró los ojos como si estuviera contando mentalmente y luego soltó aire.

Sabía que era imprudente abrir los ojos de la forma en la que lo hizo en su centro de trabajo, pero Harry no pudo evitarlo. Niall tenía SOS. Trató de regular su respiración y volver al su dibujo sin llamar la atención. Esas no eran buenas noticias, ¿Por qué se sentía como si lo fueran?

Intentó concentrarse el resto de día, pero esas tres letras seguían apareciendo en su mente y cada vez que ocurría, robaba una mirada a Niall, casi tratando de descubrir nuevos detalles que confirmen su teoría. Él era diferente, Harry lo sabía, ¿pero era gracias al SOS? ¿Él mismo era distinto debido a su enfermedad? ¿Sus cerebros se carcomerían solos hasta llevarlos al suicidio?

El día pasó lento, como burlándose de Harry y las nuevas emociones que experimentaba solo en su escritorio, tratando de contener todo dentro de sí sin explotar frente a doce personas más. Mordía sus labios y se distraía a sí mismo de mirar a _ese_ lugar a dos filas delante del suyo. Borraba las líneas que en las áreas equivocadas de su dibujo y volvía a empezar de cero.

Estaba cansado y era tarde, pero prefería llegar a su vivienda solo a dormir, que mantener haciéndose más preguntas que él no podía responder. Apagó la pantalla y se preparó a salir de la habitación cuando lo vio parado frente a él. Harry se congeló.

“Sé que has estado observándome, y no solo me refiero al día de hoy, lo has hecho desde el momento en el que llegué y quiero saber por qué.” La voz de Niall era áspera, como si intentara susurrar para no llamar la atención, pero al mismo tiempo no pudiera ocultar el enfado en sus palabras.

No sabía que decir. ¿Qué se supone que dices frente a una acusación como esa? ¿Especialmente cuando es cierto?

“Tú tienes SOS.” Contestó con el último aliento que le quedaba del día, retorciendo sus manos a en su espalda y evitando morderse los labios.

Niall contuvo el aliento y miró a Harry como si fuera la enfermedad misma. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su postura intimidante se derrumbó en un segundo. Harry dio un paso adelante al mismo tiempo que Niall extendía su brazo y lo detuvo de avanzar poniendo su mano en su pecho.

“Estoy limpio.” Dijo Niall después de aclararse la garganta, pronunciando cada una de las palabras detenidamente, tratando de hacer a Harry entender como suele hacerlo con sus textos.

Ahora era Harry quien contenía el aliento y estaba convencido de que Niall podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano. Un calor se extendió desde donde el chico frente a él tocaba su pecho hasta sus mejillas. Su respiración se agitó y él retiró su mano inmediatamente. Niall dio un paso atrás entonces, tragó saliva muy lentamente, como si estuviera evaluando que decir a continuación. Harry apenas podía formular oraciones racionales en su mente, pero sentía que lo único que saldría de su boca seria balbuceos.

“Mantente alejado de mí, pediré un cambio de compañero a primera hora de la mañana.” El castaño dijo evitando la mirada de Harry.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, y Harry actúo antes de si quiera pensar. “¡Espera!”

Tomó su mano y lo hizo voltear. De repente, la habitación se tornó insoportablemente silenciosa. Lo único que Harry podía escuchar era el sonido de sus respiraciones, y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Niall bajo las luces de los monitores a su lado, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho agitado.

“El contacto físico está prohibido.” Exhaló en un susurro.

“Tú me tocaste primero.” Harry respondió, ahora consiente de lo cerca que estaban.

Niall soltó su mano lentamente, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

“Buenas noches, Harry.”

No lograba entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que no dormiría en lo absoluto esa noche.

*

Harry no podía decir que había sido duro despertar esa mañana cuando en realidad nunca cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar, su mente daba vueltas y en sus oídos retumbaba la voz de Niall, recordando cada palabra.

Después de desvelarse llegó a un par de conclusiones. La primera era que Niall mentía, sí tenía SOS y la había estado ocultando, al igual que Harry. Y la segunda era que no había forma de que Niall sea solo un escritor. Sus manos eran ásperas y fuertes, como si se hubiera dedicado al área de construcción por mucho tiempo. También había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía más preguntas que respuestas y quizá estas nunca serian contestadas.

Cuando llegó a su área de trabajo caminó directamente hacía la máquina de café y se hizo una taza para poder sobrellevar el día. Mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, Niall lo miró desde el rabillo de sus ojos al pasar.

Se obligó a concentrarse y terminar los dibujos de los tres últimos textos de Niall. No quería dejar nada incompleto o hacer que Ben piense que el cambio se dio debido a su ineficacia o incompetencia, solo esperaba que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para ello. Aunque después de las tres primeras horas en las que Harry esperó a que Ben se acercara a decirle quien sería su nuevo escritor, nada ocurrió y no pudo evitar tratar de esconder su sonrisa por el resto del día.

*

Era una cosa de todos los días, ahora. Observar a Niall mientras trabajaba, mientras comía, mientras dejaba las oficinas, y Niall siendo consciente de ello, devolviéndole las miradas a veces, dándole una expresión exasperada con el único fin de que Harry deje de hacerlo, pero era casi imposible, no cuando cada vez que lo miraba, esta sensación de calidez se apoderaba de su pecho y hacía que se olvidara de cualquier otra cosa que lo rodeaba. A Harry le gustaba esa sensación, pero le gustaba mirarlo aún más.

Aunque tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, especialmente cuando se volvió consciente de no solo su rutina sino también de la de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ben supervisa cada escritorio de trabajo desde las 11.35 de la mañana, llegando a Harry a las 12.25 cada día, justo después de ver a Niall, lo que le da exactamente cinco minutos para verlo sin que nadie le preste atención.

Pero los días se hacen largos y más tediosos cuando no hace lo que se supone que debe hacer, como graficar los textos de Niall o cumplir con la meta semanal. Es extraño, porque ahora abre los archivos de la bóveda cultural en los que nunca antes se había interesado. Lee acerca de autores literarios y acerca de sus obras, porque los textos enteros están sellados solo para los correctores y dibujantes literarios. Y está aprendiendo acerca de la antigua humanidad mucho, quizá demasiado de lo que está permitido, lee de aquellas personas que sucumbían ante emociones y vicios banales que terminaron llevándolos a guerras y al borde de extinción.

Harry nunca pensó en todo ello antes, o en aquellos términos que despiertan su curiosidad ahora, como _familia_ , _intereses_ , _disgustos_ , _amor_. La humanidad antigua era imperfecta, eso se lo han enseñado desde su nacimiento, ellos no conocían su misión o labor en el mundo, eran desordenados y violentos, no tenían control de nada y se dejaban llevar por placeres pasajeros que los harían arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero las imágenes rescatadas en las arcas de información se veían coloridas y extrañas, gente con sonrisas en sus rostros, con colores vibrantes en sus cabellos y dibujos en su piel, personas con los brazos alrededor en los hombros de otras, en medio de paisajes que ahora ya no existen.

Él ha descubierto también que es curioso, acerca de la gente que los rodea, de la razón de las cosas. ¿Por qué él es un dibujante? ¿Cuál fue su proceso de determinación? ¿Por qué su viviendo es la L5? ¿Por qué tienen que vestir siempre de blanco? ¿Por qué se peina de la forma que lo hace? Se ha encontrado haciendo cosas que no hacía antes, como saborear su comida y demorarse un poco más al beber los refrescos, o la forma en la que ahora desliza su mano sobre sus sabanas, sintiendo su textura o como se queda parado bajo la ducha sintiendo el agua deslizarse sobre su cuello.

Se pregunta muchas más cosas acerca de todo, y quizá se está volviendo un problema, pero a medida que pasan los días, se hace un poco más fácil ocultarlo. Se pregunta cómo luciría si no se cortara el cabello mensualmente, se pregunta cómo sabrían aquellos alimentos dulces que ya no existen, como se sentiría la piel de Niall bajo sus dedos. Pero nunca habla de ello, porque si lo hiciera lo internarían de inmediato y le aplicarían la cura. En el fondo de su mente, Harry sabe que eso es lo correcto, pero cada vez que empieza a pensar en acercarse a un doctor, algo lo detiene, quizá es su pulso acelerado o su propio cerebro que no quiere ser curado.

Harry suspira y apaga su monitor dejando al área en completa oscuridad después de que apagaron las luces de la habitación hace dos horas. Se ha quedado hasta el final otra vez. Trata de ser lo más silencioso posible mientras mueve su cuello y masajea sus propios hombros. Sus músculos empiezan a doler cada vez que se mantiene parado por más tiempo del que está acostumbrado.

Tomó su identificación y se preparó para salir sin ser percibido cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él y se congeló por un segundo.

“Harry.”

Él estaba tan asustado que no pudo reconocer la voz por el ruido sordo de su sangre corriendo a sus oídos, se volteo lentamente, tratando de no ser evidente en la forma en que apresuraba a su cerebro para pensar en una excusa cuando sus ojos finalmente cayeron sobre los  Niall, se contuvo de suspirar de alivio y se enderezó sutilmente.

“Niall.” Repitió manteniendo su voz firme, sin ningún rastro de reacción.

“Necesitamos hablar.” Él contestó, tomando la muñeca de Harry entre sus dedos antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

La boca de Harry se abrió sin poder emitir un sonido en todo el transcurso en el que Niall lo guio fuera de las oficinas, evadiendo cámaras de seguridad y vigilantes como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Ya no tenía dudas, él también tenía SOS.

Finalmente se detuvo en la parte posterior de un edificio cubierto por plantas, después de un par de minutos. Niall le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, sus extremidades parecían más sueltas y su postura más relajada, por lo que Harry hizo lo mismo, frotando la muñeca que Niall había tocado hace solo unos segundos.

“Estas siendo muy evidente.” Él dijo, aun de espaldas, mirando a las plantas moverse por el viento, tratando de no elevar la voz.

“No sé de lo que estás hablando.” Harry respondió, porque él nunca se imaginó que se encontraría en una situación como esta, no sabe qué hacer.

Niall volteo lentamente, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo o contara sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a Harry, pero sus ojos miraban sus pies mientras los movía incómodamente y Harry se vio increíblemente tentado de tomar su mentón entre sus dedos para obligarlo a mirarlo.

“Sé que es difícil, pero la gente empieza a notarlo Harry, la forma en la que me miras todo el tiempo,” Niall suspiró, y Harry se sintió culpable por un segundo, “¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?” él finalmente elevó la mirada y le quitó el aire a Harry de los pulmones como la primera vez que lo vio.

Sus ojos azules corrían de un lado a otro examinando su rostro, sus brazos aun cruzados sobre su pecho parecían querer aferrarse a algo más que su propia piel por la forma en la que las yemas de sus dedos se tornaban blancas y su respiración era ligeramente más agitada.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y se irguió un poco más, ganando un par de centímetros de altura, “Quiero que admitas que tienes SOS.”

Niall suspiró, negando con la cabeza antes de morder sus labios. “Tengo SOS.”

*

Después de esa noche y de que Niall le indicara como regresar a su bloque de vivienda sin ser percibido, las cosas cambiaron un poco, como Harry ocupando su tiempo en observar a Niall – aunque podía robar un par de miradas ocasionalmente por un par de segundos –, a cambio de reunirse después de las jornadas de trabajo detrás del edificio para... conversar.

Así que cada día desde hace un par de semanas, cuando cae el sol, ellos se encontrarían en ese estrecho pasadizo en la parte posterior del edificio. Los primeros días Niall dejaba a Harry preguntarle acerca de su condición. _¿Hace cuánto la tienes? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo haces para que ocultarlo parezca tan simple?_ Pero Harry dejó de preguntar después de un tiempo, cuando se interesó en otras cosas, como lo grandes que lucían las manos de Niall, o como sus mejillas parecían estar rosadas cada vez que estaban a solas, así que le pidió permiso para tocarlo, y él extendió su mano.

Y ahora están sentados frente a frente, palma con palma, con Harry girando su mano de un lado a otro haciendo a Niall sonreír. Él llegó a descubrir que era una de sus cosas favoritas también, hacer sonreír al chico de los ojos azules. Harry se preguntó si Niall le parecía tan intrigante y especial porque él también SOS, o sí existía algún otro tipo de explicación, pero después de observar minuciosamente a sus compañeros de trabajo, la gente en el tren o a cualquiera pasando por sus costados, concluyó que ninguno de ellos despertaba tanto su interés como Niall, ni le daban esta sensación de calidez en la boca de su estómago o le erizaban los vellos de los brazos con una sola mirada.

Él entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos fuerte y obligando a Niall a mirarlo a los ojos, Harry sonrió.

“¿Por qué tus manos son tan ásperas?” él preguntó, Niall trató de soltar su mano pero Harry no lo dejó, en su lugar tomó su mano entre las suyas, repasando su palma con la punta de sus dedos. “Eres solo un escritor.”

“Yo, em-uh, solía trabajar en el invernadero.” Niall mordió sus labios, apartando la mirada y estirando sus piernas, chocando con las pantorrillas de Harry.

“Los cambios drásticos no son comunes.” Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Niall se aclaró la garganta y se paró, sacudiendo el polvo inexistente de la parte trasera de sus pantalones, Harry se paró también, asustado de repente de que el chico se enoje con él. “Lo siento, no quería incomodarte-”

“Se está haciendo tarde, nos vemos mañana ¿sí?” Niall miró a los costados antes de apretar su mano por última vez y salir por el pasadizo.

*

Harry estuvo nervioso durante todo el transcurso del día. Desde el momento en el que se despertó, comió, se duchó y se dirigió al tren, pero especialmente en el trabajo, donde trataba con cada parte de sí evitar mirar a Niall, pero estaba asustado, de que haya arruinado las cosas el día anterior y ahora Niall ya no quiera volver a hablarle nunca más. No le gustaba esta nueva sensación, incluso cuando creyó que ya la había sentido antes, los primeros días en el que aceptó que tenía SOS y estaba tratando ocultarlo de los demás.

Pero en ese momento era diferente, tenía una opresión en la garganta y un gran peso en el pecho, como si algo pesado estuviera encima de él, y sus manos empezaban a sudar cuando pensaba mucho en cómo pudo haber arruinado algo que nunca antes tuvo que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Sabía que tenía que ser silencioso, Niall se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero eran ya las 7.15 de la noche y él aún no había llegado a su lugar. Niall nunca llega tarde, así que realmente no podía evitar caminar de un lado a otro del pasadizo, mordiendo su pulgar.

“Pude escucharte desde hace 10 metros.”

Harry volteo para encontrar a Niall apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sus cejas levantadas, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la mente. Harry dejó salir el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, se acercó a Niall con grandes zancadas hasta que se paró frente a él. Sus ojos examinaban cada centímetro de su rostro hasta que su expresión cambió, se paró más recto y descruzó los brazos, mirando a Harry preocupado.

“Hey. ¿Estás bien?” dijo lentamente, casi susurrando, pero la respiración de Harry no desaceleraba y sus manos solo buscaban tocarlo, así que se aferró a sus ropas y trato de tomar aire para poder hablar.

“Creí que te habías enojado conmigo, creí que ya no vendrías y-”

“Shh.” Él lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir divagando.

Niall lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Harry se congeló por un segundo antes de dejar que todo su cuerpo se derrita y que todo el aire deje sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos mientras rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, logrando tranquilizarse lentamente. Niall frotaba su espalda en círculos lentos mientras despeinaba su cabello con sus dedos.

Harry sentía que podía quedarse así por horas. Deseaba poder hacerlo, olvidarse de todo los que los rodeaba, no ir a ningún otro lugar y abrazarse hasta que sus extremidades se caigan.

“¿Por qué no vendría? Prometí hacerlo. Las promesas siempre se cumplen. ¿Tú sabes eso verdad?”

Él susurró en su oído, Harry asintió mientras juntaba sus mejillas y sonreía lentamente. No querías dejarlo ir, pero Niall se apartó lentamente para poder mirar su rostro, deslizó sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas, como si tratara de limpiarlas de suciedad y luego los posó sobre su barbilla. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre sus labios por un par de segundos antes de morder los suyos y abrazarlo una vez más.

*

“Extraño esto.”

Harry no entiende muy bien a lo que Niall se refiere esta vez. Él estaba apoyado en su pecho mientras Harry tenía su rostro apoyado en su hombro, sus mejillas juntas, al igual que sus piernas. Sus manos están extendidas frente a ellos mientras Niall entrelazaba y extendía sus dedos una y otra vez, como si la acción misma fuera estimulante, lo cual le hacía gracia a Harry.

El fin de semana anterior no pudieron reunirse porque aparentemente Niall tenía actividades de las que debía ocuparse. Harry no preguntó acerca de ello, no después de casi arruinar la posibilidad de mantener sus reuniones, pero ahora había llegado con una extraña necesidad de tocar a Harry, de juntar su piel con la suya y cerrar los ojos solo para sentir.

“¿Qué es lo que extrañas?” Harry susurró en su oído, juntó sus brazos, encerrando su cintura entre ellos y acercándolo aún más.

“Contacto humano.” Dijo en un suspiro.

Harry frunció el ceño, apartando un mechón de cabello castaño que caía en la frente de Niall, estiró su cuello lo suficiente para poder tener una buena visión de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, al igual que sus labios, sus mejillas rosas y cálidas. Harry deslizó su pulgar sobre ellas, mordiendo sus labios, dudando por un segundo antes de acercarse lentamente y posar sus labios sobre ellas. Sintió a Niall sonreír, lo que lo hizo sonreír también.

“Eres suave.” Harry susurró sobre su piel.

“Tú también.” Niall abrió los ojos y lo miró, antes de elevar su mano hacía su mejilla y acercarlo para poder besarla también.

No importaba cuantas veces tocara a Niall, o cuantas veces lo viera, aún le quitaba el aliento y no parecía que sea algo que se fuera a detener.

“Pienso en ti todo el tiempo.” Susurra, mirándolo a los ojos.

La noche entró por completo, por lo que Harry no podía ver el rostro de Niall claramente, pero sus ojos parecían resplandecer por sí mismos, como la luz de la luna.

“Eso no es bueno.” Niall susurró de regreso, mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes.

“Lo sé.” Respondió, deslizando su pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

*

Harry empezó a tener unos problemas con el funcionamiento de su vivienda un par de días atrás. La comida no saldría a la temperatura adecuada, el agua de la ducha estaría muy fría o ningún modo de entretenimiento funcionaría adecuadamente. Lo cual es extraño, ya que Harry nunca escuchó de alguien presentando problemas similares.

La razón por la que le tomó un par de días para acercarse al área de sistemas es porque tenía que todo fuera culpa de SOS. Creía que era la razón por la que la comida no sabía tan bien o el agua se sentía tan fría, pero cuando ya no podía armar rompecabezas o leer piezas del arca de información, supo que no era la enfermedad.

Así que ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a una de las máquinas de guía donde solo tenía insertar su número de identificación y su vivienda para luego esperar hablar con un técnico. Harry estaba nervioso, temía que alguien pudiera identificar el SOS con solo mirarlo.

Sabía que estaba siendo paranoico. Niall se lo ha dicho muchas veces, también le dijo que es completamente normal en su situación y Harry ha llegado confiar en Niall. Todo lo que dice, todo acerca de lo que conversan parece tener sentido de alguna forma, como si él conociera acerca de estas emociones humanas desde hace ya mucho.

Pero él no habla acerca de eso, no da muchos detalles de sí mismo tampoco, solo hay momentos en los que ambos se quedan en silencio y se miran el uno a otro, como si eso solo fuera suficiente para contestar las preguntas que ninguno se atreve a hacer.

Harry sostiene la tarjeta con el número de espera entre sus dedos, pasándola de un lado a otro y tratando de pasar desapercibido. Trata también de no mirar mucho el reloj ahora que es más consciente del transcurso del tiempo, pero es difícil. Así es como casi no escucha la voz mecánica llamándolo para dirigirse a la séptima oficina.

Cuando la voz lo llamó por segunda vez, él ya se encontraba en camino, subiendo las escaleras a paso acelerado, chocando su hombre con un técnico vestido con el uniforme gris oscuro sosteniendo una caja de herramientas. Harry elevó la mirada, para disculparse y seguir con su camino, solo para encontrar el rostro de Niall frente a él, congelado, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero decidió mirar a los costados por si alguien más estaba prestándoles atención, pero antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, Niall se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, cubriendo su cabello con la gorra que traía puesta y manteniendo su mirada en el piso.

Cuando finalmente ingresó a la oficina, no prestó mucha atención a lo que el técnico decía, solo se limitó a asentir cuando creyó que era adecuado y miro atentamente los planos y sistemas electrónicos que le mostraron en la pantalla, pero lo único que realmente estaba en su mente era Niall vestido de técnico electrónico cuando él sol es un escritor.

Pero, ¿es realmente solo un escritor?, no tiene las manos de un escritor y luego estaba el tiempo en el que había trabajado en el invernadero. Hay tantas cosas que no están claras acerca de él y Harry tiene tantas preguntas por hacerle.

“… es lógico ya que su edificio fue uno de los primeros construidos, así que le asignaremos una vivienda temporal por el tiempo que tome realizar las reparaciones.” La voz del técnico suena mecánica y sin ningún rastro de emoción, está sentado frente a Harry con la espalda erguida y las manos cruzadas frente al escritorio.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo y resignándose a que nunca entenderá la razón por la cual los sistemas de su vivienda no estaban funcionando, su mente estaba ocupada en otro tipo de cosas, ahora solo tenía que hacerse a la idea de tener que vivir en otro lugar.

*

El equipo de asignación se encargó del traslado de sus cosas y en solo seis horas, Harry se encontraba sentado en el sofá en un apartamento idéntico al que solía vivir, solo que ahora estaba en el ala este de la ciudad, en el edificio J, que era comúnmente descrito como los apartamentos olvidados al encontrarse al lado del muro divisor entre la vida y el resto del mundo. Estaba mirando la ciudad frente a él a través de la pared de vidrio, apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo proviniendo de alguna parte.

Harry se paró lentamente. Podría ser su mente jugándole bromas, quizá el SOS estaba finalmente carcomiendo su cerebro y empezaba a tener alucinaciones, porque nunca antes había recibido visitantes. Aunque podría tratarse de alguien del departamento de asignación para control de calidad, también podrían ser las fuerzas del orden listo para arrestarlo después de que alguien notó su enfermedad en el transcurso del día.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, sosteniendo el aire y esperando escuchar el toquido una vez más, lo que ocurrió segundos después.

“Harry… ” Una voz susurró al extremo opuesto de la puerta, una voz con la que él estaba familiarizado.

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta y encontró a Niall parado frente a él, vestido con ropas sueltas de color claro, con el cabello enredado y disperso, luciendo increíblemente suave. Él estaba mordiendo sus labios mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus pantalones. Harry miró a sus costados antes de dejarlo entrar para luego cerrar su puerta.

“¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo si quiera sabes que vivo en este lugar?” susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Niall lo escuche mientras caminaba hacía los sofás.

“Vivo al lado.” Respondió, como si ello disipara todas las dudas que Harry tenía. “Yo soy la razón por la que tu casa se averió, te tomó tiempo suficiente, creí que no había funcionado cuando pasaron tres días y aún no te mudabas, por eso regresé hoy, pero no contaba con que me vieras…”

Niall seguía balbuceando explicaciones mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, Harry se sentó lentamente en el sofá, en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que el chico de ojos azules irrumpiera en su vivienda. Harry no podía entender nada, solo veía como Niall se llevaba el pulgar a la boca y lo mordía hasta que vio un atisbo de sangre.

Harry se acercó a él y tomó su mano de su boca para sostenerla entre las suyas, volteó su rostro para poder mirarlo correctamente. Niall tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración agitada.

“¿Qué está ocurriendo?” preguntó despacio, sin querer asustarlo, tomando su mejilla entre una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía la mano herida. Niall posó su mano sobre la de Harry, apretándola fuerte.

“¿Puedo confiar en ti?” ese fue el momento en el que la primera lagrima cayó, Harry asintió repetidamente, limpiando el rastro de la lagrima con su pulgar, posándose un segundo sobre sus labios.

Niall tomó un gran bocado de aire, llenando sus pulmones y haciéndose de agallas tal vez. Retiró la mano de Harry de su rostro y la sostuvo sobre su pecho sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos ni por un segundo.

“No fue una coincidencia que transfirieran a Johan o que me asignaran a ti. Yo hice los cambios en el sistema el día que llegue aquí.” Sus dientes rechinaron, como si no quisiera continuar hablando, pero Harry estaba un poco ocupado sintiendo su propio corazón acelerarse. “Tampoco fue una coincidencia que despertaras días antes.”

“¿Despertar?” preguntó Harry lentamente, mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un costado, tratando de darle sentido a las palabras que salían de su boca.

“Así es como lo llamamos en casa. Tú lo conoces como SOS.”

Harry sentía como si no pudiera respirar, dio un paso atrás pero Niall no dejó su mano ir, soltó un chillido y dio un paso más cerca de Harry para no perder la cercanía.

“¿Tú me diste SOS?” susurró Harry, como si se negara a creerlo.

Niall negó con cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos de ambas manos y poniéndolas sobre su pecho para que Harry también sintiera lo acelerado que estaba su corazón.

“No hay tal cosa como SOS, Harry. No es una enfermedad, es el estado natural de todo ser humano. Lo que hacen aquí es privarlos de toda emoción, de la felicidad misma.” La voz de Niall temblaba y su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

“¿De qué estás hablando, Niall?” Harry soltó sus manos solo para posarlas sobre sus hombros y ayudarlo a regular su respiración. “¿A qué te refieres con casa?”

El departamento se quedó en silencio por el tiempo que le tomó a Niall controlar su respiración sin jadear, mordió sus labios una vez más antes de pararse frente a la pared de vidrio, Harry lo siguió, parándose a su lado.

“¿Ves ese muro?” dijo, señalando la barrera que los separaba de los restos tóxicos del planeta. “Todo lo que te han dicho, todo lo que te han enseñado es mentira. Fuera de este lugar hay un mundo completamente diferente, hay campamentos llenos de personas que sobreviven con sus propios medios, construyendo casas con sus manos y formando familias.” Niall volteo a verlo, tomando una de sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. “Afuera hay gente que se ama, gente que moriría la una por la otra. Hay madres y padres, hijos y hermanos.”

Harry miró a Niall como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, haciendo que el chico de ojos azules suspirara  metiera su mano dentro de la chaqueta que traía puesta. Sacó un pedazo de papel, roído en los extremos y un poco arrugado, pero la forma en la que lo miraba, la forma en la que deslizaba sus dedos sobre lo que fuera que vea ahí, como si se tratara de su tesoro más preciado era lo que lo hizo mirar.

Era una fotografía. Harry nunca había visto una directamente, mucho menos tocarla. Se trataba de tres personas, dos adultos y un niño de aproximadamente unos ocho años. Estaba sentado en los hombros del hombre mientras la mujer sostenía su mano y se abrazaba del hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los tres lucían increíblemente felices. Del tipo de felicidad que parece sacada de los registros antiguos de la humanidad.

“Es mi familia, Harry. Son mis padres. Nia y Silas.”

Harry tomó la foto entre sus manos, delineando los bordes con sus dedos, examinando cada pequeño detalle, el sol brillante y la abundante vegetación o la cabaña junto a los árboles en el fondo.

“Ellos escaparon de aquí cuando descubrieron que mi madre estaba embarazada. Encontraron el campamento y los acogieron. Crearon una vida ahí.” Harry no podía dejar de mirar la imagen mientras Niall hablaba, “…también descubrieron que la cura que le había puesto a mi padre era simplemente un desacelerador de moléculas, te pone en un estado previo al coma, pero lograron traerlo de vuelta antes de mi nacimiento.”

“¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Si tu vida es tan buena, ¿Qué haces aquí?” Harry finalmente miró a Niall a los ojos, devolviéndole la fotografía y observando como la guardaba cuidadosamente en el bolsillo.

“Hace casi una década el campamento decidió hacer algo respecto a esta situación.” Explicó, Harry asintió, dándole a entender que estaba verdaderamente escuchando. “Desde entonces nos hemos estado infiltrando, robando tecnología e información con el único fin de destruir el código que pone a la gente en este estado y hacerlos despertar a todos.”

Su boca se abrió involuntariamente, mirando a Niall como si se hubiera vuelto loco. “No pueden hacer eso.”

Niall asintió mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. “El proyecto está casi terminado, Harry. Solo necesito que me ayudes.”

Él negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba lentamente de la pared y se acercaba al sofá, se sentó en el brazo del mueble y miró sus manos, tratando de darle sentido a lo que Niall estaba diciendo, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que conocía y todo lo que había aprendido en el transcurso de su vida había sido una mentira.

“¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué están tan interesados en mí?” susurró.

“Por Anne.” Niall se acercó lentamente hasta que se paró entre las piernas de Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño y elevó la mirada hacia el rostro del chico frente a él. “¿Anne?”

Niall asintió. “Tu madre.”

Él abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella, ni el más mínimo de los sonidos. Harry sabía por lógica que existía una mujer que lo había engendrado, que había cargado con él en su vientre por nueve meses antes de que él llegara a este mundo. Pero nunca pensó mucho ello, no tenía necesidad, esa mujer solo estaba cumpliendo con el deber de reproducción con el que todos tienen que realizar en algún momento. La palabra madre, sin embargo, saliendo de los labios de Niall acompañada de esa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

“Ella despertó un mes después del inicio de su embarazo. Lo escondió perfectamente sin que nadie lo notara y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para idear un plan de escapatoria después del parto, pero fue descubierta y te arrebataron de ella. Así que se tiró del muro cuando la acorralaron, la iban a matar de todos modos, así que la dieron por muerta. Pero llegó al campamento, y desde entonces solo ha ideado formas de sacarte de aquí, Harry, pero eras muy joven. Ella te ama y está esperando por ti.” La voz de Niall era suave, al igual que sus manos en su cabello, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y respirar por un momento.

Harry tenía una madre. Su nombre era Anne y ella lo amaba. Ella había mandado a Niall para sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a ese campamento en el que viven. Era demasiado por digerir, pero los dedos de Niall enredándose con sus rizos hacía todo un poco más sencillo, porque por alguna razón que no podía explicar, él creía en todo lo que estaba escuchando.

“¿Por qué dices que me necesitas?” Él finalmente abrió los ojos.

Niall suspiró, como si esta fuera la única parte de la historia que realmente odiaba.

“Después de hacer un rastreo genético descubrimos que Anne era hija biológica del actual director de operaciones de la ciudad, lo que quiere decir que tú eres su nieto.” Harry frunció el ceño y centró su mirada en Niall, pero veía ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. “Necesitamos de ti para pasar el escáner genético para así poder entrar a la sala de operaciones y desactivar el código insertado en los ciudadanos.”

Harry suspiró, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. De repente se sentía increíblemente cansado. ¿Qué hora era? Se suponía que debía estar durmiendo. Ambos tiene  que levantarse temprano para llegar a las oficinas de Atmos pero ahora todo lo que Harry tenía era un dolor de cabeza.

Y él sabe que debería estar pensando en las consecuencias de todo esto, quizá incluso debería llamar a las fuerzas del orden y denunciar un complot, pero lo único a lo que su mente parecía importarle eran un par de preguntas. _¿Todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos era parte de este plan? ¿Cada cosa de la que han hablado? ¿Cada toque que han compartido?_

“Pero nunca planee esto.” Niall dijo despacio, haciendo que Harry elevara su mirada hacía él.

“¿Contarme tus planes?” preguntó Harry, Niall soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza.

“Sentirme de la forma en la que me siento cuando estoy contigo.” Deslizó sus manos de su cabello hasta posarlas alrededor de su cuello, haciendo todos los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran.

“¿Y cómo te sientes?” Harry susurró, sintiendo su pulso en sus oídos y en la puntas de sus dedos.

Niall se arrodilló frente a él, manteniendo sus ojos azules fijos en los de Harry mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al suyo y sus labios finalmente se tocaban. Harry sostuvo el aliento hasta que lo dejó salir en un suspiro en los labios de Niall, sus manos temblaban mientras las posaba sobre el cabello castaño del chico que acaba de morder su labio inferior permitiéndole entrada, tragándose el gemido de sorpresa que soltó Harry.

Aún podía saborear los rastros salados de lágrimas en sus labios mientras trataba de acercarlo imposiblemente cerca. Se tocaban desde el pecho hasta la punta de su nariz rosando la mejilla de Niall. Harry tiró del cabello de Niall para separarlos el tiempo suficiente para poder retomar el aliento.

“Tengo miedo.” Niall susurró sobre sus labios, obligando a Harry a abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la nueva laguna de lágrimas que Niall trataba de retener.

“¿De qué?” Harry susurró mientras posaba ambas manos en sus mejillas y apretaba su rostro como su quisiera fundirse en él.

“De que lo que tú sientas no sea real y solo sea una proyección del despertar-”

Harry lo calló presionando sus labios sobre los suyos porque no entendía de lo que hablaba, lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que moriría si pasaba un segundo más sin besar a Niall. Así que cuando él intenta sentarse en el regazo de Harry mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, ambos cayeron de espaldas en el sofá, tratando de acallar carcajadas y robando pequeños besos hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, enredados en las extremidades del otro.

*

Harry da unos últimos toques de color y los trazos finales antes de guardar el cuarto archivo en sus carpetas del día. Se contiene de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción el momento en el que se da cuenta de que ha avanzado otros cinco gráficos con días de sobre previos a la fecha de presentación. Está apunto de dirigirse a los retretes cuando ve a Niall acercándose a su escritorio de trabajo. Harry trata de no reaccionar, pero después de anoche, ver a Niall, estar cerca de él hace que su cuerpo haga cosas que nunca antes hizo, como querer levantar su mano para tomar la suya.

Si Harry no tuviera SOS, él no podría ser capaz de darse cuenta de la sonrisa con la que Niall está luchando, así que él baja la mirada, para evitar sonreír él mismo. Cuando Niall esta finalmente parado a su lado, Harry mira a sus costados para comprobar si Ben no está cerca de ellos cuando el chico de ojos azules se aclara la garganta y se inclina un poco sobre el escritorio, como si estuviera leyendo algo.

“Vengo a explicarte la parte del texto que resultaba confusa, Harry.” Niall dice en voz alta, Harry asiente y mira su perfil.

La luz del sol atraviesa los ventanales de su centro de trabajo, creando una clase de aurora en el perfil del Niall, y Harry solo puede quedarse quieto donde está parado, con la manos detrás de su espalda, observando cada una de las pestañas de Niall mientras sus ojos se deslizan sobre la pantalla frente a él, y le quita el aliento, solo un poco, como otro ser humano puede ser hermoso en una forma completamente distinta. Harry sabe, lógicamente, que existe gente con una estructura facial más atractiva, o rasgos más definidos, pero ante sus ojos, Niall posee una belleza incomparable, y eso lo asusta un poco.

Harry no sabe realmente porque Niall está parado a su lado en ese momento, pero pretende mirar la pantalla y asiente el momento en que su delegado pasa por su costado mirando su interacción. Harry no ve ninguna señal en su rostro que lo alarme, pero no es como si ellos tuvieran emociones que pudieran expresar. Cuando Ben está lo suficientemente lejos, Niall habla una vez más.

“¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche?” dice en casi un susurro, Harry asiente sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, “Ven a mi unidad después del trabajo para hablar de ello.”

Él asiente una vez más cuando siente el más leve de los toques rozar sus dedos detrás de su espalda, mientras Niall regresa a su escritorio, con la cabeza alta y el paso tranquilo.

*

La unidad de Niall tiene la misma estructura que la suya, pero no es nada similar. El panel de control cerca a los interruptores está abierto y los cables están sueltos y cortados. Su dispensador de comida, intercomunicador, reconocedor de voz, cronometro y temporizador no funcionan, solo dejando el circuito del agua caliente conectado.

Niall tienen una especie de aparato casi arcaico sobre donde debería estar su dispensador de comida. Él se ríe cuando atrapa a Harry mirándolo por mucho tiempo y le dice que es una _cocina_. Le dice también que se está quedando sin comida con la que pueda _cocinar_ , así que tendrá que ir a su unidad a comer el resto de días que se requieran para completar su misión.

Harry se sienta y observa a Niall jugar con trozos de carne congelados, huevos y algunas verduras hasta que un plato con lo que parece ser la cena es puesto frente a él. Harry mira el plato por un par de segundos hasta que eleva su mirada hacia Niall, repitiendo su acción un par de veces hasta que Niall ríe otra vez y le alcanza cubiertos para que ambos puedan empezar a comer.

La carne es jugoso y las verduras grasosas, pero el sabor de la comida es algo que nunca antes había probado, es tibia y combina una serie de sabores que se complementan perfectamente y Harry podría llorar en ese mismo momento porque es delicioso.

“Mi padre y Anne me enseñaron a cocinar,” dice sonriendo, como si pudiera leer su mente, “Mamá es una especie de desastre en la cocina, ella hace los artefactos.” Harry asiente como si alguna de esas palabras tuvieran sentido para él y se mete otra cucharada de comida en la boca.

Niall lava los platos después de que terminan de comer y se sientan en el sofá, viendo la ciudad tras las ventanas como si se tratara de alguna película en una pantalla. Es diferente ahora, cuando eres consciente de las cosas, cuando percibes cosas a las que antes no les prestabas atención. Todo tiene más sentido, todo se siente más.

Harry nunca se había sentado de esta forma tampoco, en medio de las piernas de Niall, su espalda apoyada en su pecho y aunque estuviera a punto de caerse del sofá, no se movería ni un segundo. No es cómodo, pero los dedos de Niall en su cabello y su aliento en su cuello lo relajan, así que se permite suspirar.

“¿Tomaste una decisión?” él pregunta justo en su oído, “¿acerca de la misión?”

Suspira una vez más y muerde sus labios mientras siente a Niall cubrir su cintura con sus brazos. Y de alguna forma, no se siente presionado, por alguna razón sabe que Niall no lo presionara para hacer nada que él no quiera hacer. En este momento, mirando como el cielo finalmente se torna negro y las luces de las viviendas empiezan a encenderse casi al mismo tiempo, pone sus manos sobre las de Niall y Harry se siente seguro, como si nada malo pudiera jamás pasarle. Como si ambos estuvieran a salvo encerrados en estas cuatro paredes.

También sabe que si acepta lo que sea que Niall le está proponiendo, todo ello desaparecería en un segundo, estarían trabajando contra el reloj y estarían en peligro en todo momento, esperanzándose de cosas que podrían ocurrir tanto como no. Y eso lo asusta, la sola idea de que algo podría pasarles que cambiara las cosas como son ahora y alejarían a Niall de su lado, lo aterra. Pero la forma de la que Niall habla de su familia, del lugar donde viven, del tiempo con el que han preparado esto, como las posibilidades de que esto se arruine son muy pocas, pero existen.

La forma en la que habla, como sus ojos parecen brillar en el reflejo del vidrio frente a ellos, como Harry casi puede sentir la sonrisa de Niall en sus propias mejillas, siente sus manos apretándose sobre su piel y su tono de voz está a segundos de convertirse en una risa. Quizá esas son las únicas razones porque la que acepta al finalizar la noche, por la que recibe un beso prolongado en los labios y procede a escuchar lo que tiene que hacer dentro de dos días, como todo se va a acabar pronto y como Niall estará a su lado en cada momento.

Como ellos dos van a liberar a la humanidad de un estado vegetal al que fueron obligados a vivir por ya demasiado tiempo.

*

Harry siente que están caminando a ciegas, pero Niall asegura que sabe exactamente hacia donde están yendo. El día se pasó increíblemente rápido, especialmente cuando tenía mil cosas en la cabeza que concentrarse en lugar de su trabajo. Ya es pasado el corte de queda y Harry no tiene idea de cómo han sido capaces de escabullirse de su edificio sin que los guardias lograran verlos, pero Niall tiene razón, él sabe hacia dónde se dirigen, tiene los planos de la ciudad y al parecer ha pasado el tiempo suficiente memorizándolos y aprendiendo atajos que nadie conoce.

Niall toma su mano cuando siente que está siendo muy lento o cuando Harry está a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies. Y si su corazón no estuviera latiendo tan rápido apreciaría su toque de una forma completamente distinta. Niall tiene una clase de pantalla personal en sus manos que parece guiarlo hasta que ambos se detienen en un edificio en el que Harry nunca había estado.

Están parados frente a una puerta de la altura de sus rodillas en la parte trasera del edificio, Niall pone su pantalla frente a la puerta de metal y un diagrama de conductos aparece dibujado frente a sus ojos. Él pone la pantalla en el pasto a sus pies y saca una especie de destornillador electrónico. Harry espera hasta que Niall termina de desarmar la pequeña puerta y lo ve agacharse y entrar en ella para seguirlo.

El conducto los lleva a una habitación que parece algún tipo de armario que almacena documentos en físico. Harry se para lentamente mientras observa los cajones llenos de papel y carpetas. Voltea a mirar a Niall, solo para encontrarlo observando los planos de su pantalla, quitándole la importancia al hecho de que existe papel conteniendo información en una ciudad donde no se supone que haya tal cosa. Niall no parece sorprendido y Harry deduce que quizá él ya lo sabía.

Niall abre la puerta a su derecha, dejándola entreabierta para cuando necesiten salir. El pasillo esta levemente iluminado, lo suficiente como para que puedan distinguir sus pisadas, pero la luz no es brillante como la de las viviendas o el resto de edificios. Harry se sostiene de la parte detrás de la camisa de Niall cuando finalmente se detienen en una puerta casi al final del pasillo. Hay un sensor al lado de la puerta y Niall se voltea a verlo, sonriente.

“Pasa tu mano sobre el sensor, pero no lo toques.” Harry lo mira confundido, pero Niall señala el sensor con la mirada y Harry hace lo que le dice, un teclado con números aparece frente a ellos y Niall sonríe una vez más, enseñándole la combinación que quería que ingresara. 259867.

Se escucha un clic proveniente de la puerta antes de que esta se abra, Niall se desliza dentro, tomando a Harry de la mano, sin cerrar la puerta.

“Apégate a la pared.” Harry abre la boca para preguntar porqué, pero luego decide que en realidad no importa y solo hace lo que se le dice, siguiendo a Niall a la otra esquina de la habitación.

En el centro de la habitación hay una especie de torre negra que parte del piso al techo y cuatro diferentes puertas en cada pared de la habitación. Hay un monitor antiguo en el centro y una serie de cables que conectan los puntos de cada esquina donde están los sensores. Cuando Niall señala el sensor en la esquina derecha, Harry no necesita otra indicación más que los dígitos que Niall quiere que ingrese.

Las luces de la habitación se apagan y Niall corre al centro de la habitación, prendiendo la pantalla de la torre. La respiración de Harry empieza a agitarse y extraña los momentos en los que no sentía miedo o ansiedad, porque ahora sus manos están temblando mientras ve a Niall ingresar combinaciones de dígitos tras combinaciones en un sistema que parece lo suficientemente antiguo para pertenecer a los inicios de esta sociedad.

Harry ve el rostro de Niall iluminado por luces verdes intermitentes, es entonces cuando escucha pasos aproximarse de la esquina sur de la habitación, son lejanos pero algo en él le dicen que se dirigen a donde ellos están. Harry corre al lado de Niall y lo ve ingresar la última combinación de dígitos cuando sabe que es tarde.

“Alguien viene, ve por la puerta en la que entramos.” Susurra, apartando el brazo de Niall de la computadora, obteniendo las luces de regreso.

Niall parpadea repetidas veces antes de darse cuenta lo que ocurre a su alrededor, su cabeza voltea inmediatamente hacia la puerta donde se escuchan los pasos aproximarse y su boca se abre pero nada sale de ella, es entonces cuando Harry ve miedo por primera vez en sus ojos y un nudo se arma en su garganta.

“No, tenemos que salir de aquí juntos.” Niall susurra, sus ojos viajando por toda la habitación, sus manos sosteniendo la pantalla, temblando.

Harry niega con la cabeza, “No hay tiempo, tienes que activar lo que sea que desactivaste cuando entramos, ve por esa puerta y dame el código de la puerta a mis espaldas.”

Los ojos de Niall se abren y se llenan de lágrimas mientras niega con la cabeza. “¡No! ¿Estás loco? No sabes lo que hay del otro lado de esa puerta.” Su respiración empieza a agitarse y Harry hace lo único que se le viene a la mente, empuja a Niall al otro extremo de la habitación mientras él corre a la parte trasera.

La espalda de Niall choca contra la pared, solo a unos centímetros del sensor. Está a punto de dar un paso al frente cuando Harry grita que se detenga, poniendo su mano frente a él y activando el sensor a su costado.

“Sal de aquí y dame el código.” Harry dice desde su extremo de la habitación. Niall niega con la cabeza, “¡No hay tiempo, Niall! ¡Ve a tu unidad e iré tan pronto como salga de aquí!”

“¡156987!” Dice Niall después de mirar su pantalla y activar los sensores en el suelo y salir por la puerta entreabierta.

Solo entonces Harry ingresa el código y la puerta se abre al mismo tiempo que la puerta a su costado lo hace. Él sale y la cierra antes de que los guardias pudieran verlo. Se recarga un segundo sobre la puerta antes de deslizarse en un pasillo completamente distinto por el que ingresaron.

Harry entra a la primera puerta sin sensor que puede encontrar antes de que los guardias que doblaban por la esquina pudieran verlo. Apoya su espalda en la pared y se deja respirar un segundo antes de que sienta que sus propios ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No tiene idea de donde esta Niall y si es que siquiera logro salir del edificio bien. Apoya sus manos sobre sus rodillas y trata de controlar su respiración antes de elevar su mirada.

Frente a él hay dos filas de casilleros blancos y nadie a su alrededor. Se acerca lentamente a uno de ellos. Hay una pantalla de dos filas, verde y roja, bajo un sensor. Harry mira a sus costados, algunos casilleros tienen la fila roja iluminada y algunos la verde. Él desliza su mano frente al sensor y el casillero se abre sin pedir ninguna clase de código. Cuando finalmente ve el uniforme de guardia frente a él, tienen que contener la carcajada que quiere brotar desde el fondo de su garganta.

Toma el uniforme y se lo pone sobre la ropa que tiene puesta antes de tomar la máscara de protección y dejar la habitación. Trata de caminar a una velocidad que no levante sospechas de los guardias que pasan por su lado. Harry dobla un par de esquinas hasta que ve una salida del edificio y sale de ahí antes de que algo lo detenga.

Le toma un poco más de diez minutos ubicarse antes de encontrar su edificio de vivienda, asiente a los guardias de la entrada quienes no hacen muchas preguntas al verlo pasar. Harry toma las escaleras hasta que finalmente toca la puerta de Niall. Él la abre en un segundo, como si hubiera estado parado frente a ella, esperando.

Harry ve el terror dibujarse en su rostro mientras Niall retrocede lentamente a medida que él avanza, está a punto de preguntar qué ocurre cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y Niall se abalanza sobre él, pateándolo en el estómago y haciéndolo caer en sus rodillas.

“¡Soy yo!” Harry grita, arrancándose la máscara del rostro, recordando por fin que aun llevaba el uniforme de guardia puesto.

“¡Oh por Dios!” Niall se arrodilla a su lado, sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos, “¡Harry, maldito idiota!”

Harry no puede escuchar nada más porque los labios de Niall están en los suyos y puede sentir sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Su espalda toca el suelo mientras Niall se posiciona encima de él, apoyando sus piernas en cada extremo de sus caderas, despojándolo del uniforme que llevaba puesto, llorando sobre sus labios.

Él no entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, pero un segundo sus manos están en las caderas de Niall y el siguiente está deslizando la camiseta que traía puesta de su cuerpo y desabrochando sus pantalones. Su pecho quema y los quejidos de Niall rogando que toque su piel lo marean aunque ya este acostado en el suelo helado.

Niall besa su cuello cuando se da cuenta que ambos están desnudos y Harry está tocando partes del chico encima de él que jamás creyó que fueran permitidas. Las mejillas de Niall están casi tan rojas como su pecho y sus hombros y si Harry creía antes que era hermoso, la forma en la que se ve ahora, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, es casi etérea.

Es casi como si actuara por instinto, la forma en la que sabe dónde tocar o qué hacer con sus dedos para sacar esos sonidos de Niall, todo pasa tan rápido que el momento en el que sus ojos se encuentran finalmente con los ojos azules, el mundo parece detenerse mientras Niall baja sus caderas lentamente y Harry se desliza en él, abriendo su boca en busca de aire.

Su mente está gritando y su cuerpo esta sintiendo sensaciones que ningún libro o dibujo pudo prepararlo jamás. La forma en la que Niall se mueve hasta que cae de lleno en su pecho, obligando a Harry a abrazarlo y besar su cuello, sus hombros o cualquier pedazo de piel que sus labios lleguen a alcanzar mientras él muerde su cuello y sienten como su el edificio entero se cayera a su alrededor.

Las caderas de Harry empujan hacia arriba mientras las de Niall se deslizan graciosamente en círculos, levantándose lo suficiente para apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Harry, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes y lo único que Harry puede hacer es posar sus manos en las caderas de Niall, sintiendo la piel caliente sobre las puntas de sus dedos, deseando besar cada centímetro de piel del hombre encima de él que parece resplandecer con luz propia.

Todo termina demasiado rápido, con Niall cayendo en el pecho de Harry y sosteniéndose de sus brazos como su hubiera otra superficie de la cual pudiese caer. Sus pechos suben y bajan al ritmo de sus respiraciones, Harry desliza sus manos sobre la espalda de Niall y enreda sus dedos en su cabello sudoroso, es entonces cuando empieza a reír, haciendo que Niall eleve su rostro a la altura del suyo. Solo entonces él ríe también.

*

Niall hackea el sistema de anuncios y manda una citación medica como justificación de su inasistencia a su centro de trabajo. Pasan la mañana entera en la cama de Niall, desnudos bajo las sabanas, dibujando figuras invisibles en la piel de otro, robando besos silenciosos antes de compartir una ducha y comer.

Era el último día antes de que el plan de Niall y sus padres se concrete. Repasan los planos del edificio de centro de operaciones una vez más a medida que la hora de inicio se acerca. Y es extraño, hablar de planes que cambiarían la civilización como Harry la conoce cuando Niall está sentado en sus piernas, besando sus mejillas, susurrando indicaciones en su oído, haciéndolo encogerse de hombros.

Harry no tiene todos los detalles, pero lo suficiente para saber qué hacer, como ponerse el traje de guardia que trajo consigo mientras observa a Niall ponerse un traje de jardinero que ocultaba en el sofá, guardando un par de herramientas en el bolso de jardinería respectivo. Se separan en el pasillo y salen por las puertas opuestas exactamente a las cinco de la tarde. Harry no se detiene hasta que llega al edificio central de la ciudad, caminando hasta el cuarto piso sin establecer contacto visual o hablando con nadie.

Mira el reloj que Niall ocultó bajo su manga y espera a la que el agua llegue al punto marcado. Harry trata de pasar desapercibido, mirando al piso y asintiendo a la gente que pasa por su lado sin prestarle mucha atención. Se lame los labios un par de veces, sintiendo como su boca empieza a secarse a medida que el tiempo sigue pasando y su respiración se contiene cuando siente una mano sostiene su brazo.

“El reloj se nota sobre tu manga.” Niall sonríe el momento que Harry levanta la cabeza.

Harry deja el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que piso el edificio salir. Niall ya no está usando el uniforme verde de jardinería, ahora esta impecablemente vestido de blanco, como si se tratara de uno de los directores de unidad. Harry no pregunta de donde consiguió la vestimenta, principalmente porque no hay tiempo.

Niall lleva a Harry por las escaleras, subiendo dos pisos más antes de deslizarse entre pasillo, evadiendo que la gente se fije en ellos. Niall camina con la pantalla sobre su pecho, la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba y Harry a su lado, como si él perteneciera ahí y supiera exactamente hacia donde va.

Caminan hasta detenerse frente a una puerta del ancho de cuatro personas apartada al final de un pasadizo con dos guardias armados en cada extremo. Hay un sensor en el extremo izquierdo y Harry no tiene idea de cuál es el siguiente paso hasta que Niall se para frente a uno de los guardias y habla.

“El presidente requiere su presencia en el ala este del edificio.” No existe ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro y su voz es firme.

Los guardias se miran entre sí antes de enfocar su atención en Niall.

“Imposible. Nuestra misión es resguardar la sala de operaciones.” Responde el guardia frente a Niall, posicionando su arma en su pecho.

Niall baja la mirada a la tableta que ha venido sosteniendo los dos últimos días, Harry estira su postura y pasa su mano en el compartimento del uniforme donde se supone que tendría un arma que obviamente no tiene. Los guardias lo miran por un segundo hasta que Niall posiciona la pantalla frente a ellos mostrando un requerimiento oficial.

“Si no quieren que regrese a la oficina del presidente para comunicar su negativa, más vale que se dirijan hacia donde les dije inmediatamente,” los guardias observan el requerimiento una vez más antes de dirigir su mirada a Harry, “Nosotros resguardaremos la entrada hasta que su reemplazo ya solicitado llegue.”

Los guardias asienten y caminan por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en una esquina. Niall desliza una identificación del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la desliza en línea del sensor antes de indicar a Harry pasar su mano e ingresar los dígitos.

Esperan un par de segundos hasta que la puerta se abre finalmente y ambos ingresan a la sala de operaciones. Harry se quita la máscara y observa las maquinas que rodean la habitación en un círculo. No es nada como lo que imaginaba, no hay personas dentro manejando los sistemas o controlando las maquinas, solo son algoritmos en pantallas una clase de dron dando vueltas sobre la habitación que Niall desconecta inmediatamente al teclear sobre la primera computadora.

“Toma esto y ve a la computadora del centro mientras cuido la puerta,” Niall desliza la pantalla sobre las manos de Harry y se para recostando su espalda en la puerta.

“¡¿Qué?!” Harry mira a Niall como si hubiera perdido la mente, pero en ese momento la puerta comienza a forcejear.

“¡Apresúrate!” Niall patea el sensor a su derecha hasta que lo rompe.

La habitación se llena de una luz roja y un pitido que no se detiene. Harry mira a sus costados antes de correr a la computadora que Niall le indico. Desliza su mano sobre el sensor y la silueta una mano aparece frente. Harry voltea a ver a Niall que ha sacado una pistola de su bolsillo y la apunta a la puerta cerrada que parece tabalear del otro lado.

“Styles, Harry. Confirmar identidad.” Una voz robótica llena la habitación y una foto de Harry aparece en la pantalla frente a él.

“¡Di tu nombre!” Niall grita desde donde está parado.

Harry se aclara la garganta y se limpia el sudor de sus manos en sus pantalones.

“Harry Styles.” Dice fuerte y claro, rogando porque la puerta resista un poco más y nada explote.

“Identidad confirmada.” Repite la voz robótica, “Confirmar el cambio de presidencia por legado.”

Los ojos de Harry se abren ampliamente mientras voltea hacia Niall.

“¿Cambio de presidencia? ¡¿Qué es esto, Niall?!” Harry grita, acercándose a él.

“¡Solo acepta!” Niall lo empuja hacia la maquina el momento que la puerta empieza a ceder.

“Acepto presidencia por legado.” Harry repite, la luz de la habitación se torna verde y una serie de carpetas se abre frente a Harry.

“Confirmar bloqueo de emociones.” La voz robótica abre una carpeta conteniendo el proyecto Atmos. Harry no tiene tiempo para procesar las imágenes y videos de los experimentos humanos frente a él cuando las puertas se abren y Niall toma las pistolas de los guardias frente a él y las patea a los extremos de la habitación.

“Eliminar bloqueo.” Harry dice, tratando de evitar que su voz flaquee mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y trata de evitar ver los resultados fallidos de las operaciones que se reproducen frente a él.

“Confirmar decisión.” Dice la voz robótica por última vez.

“Eliminar bloqueo.” Harry repite en el momento exacto que escucha a Niall caer de rodillas.

La pantalla frente a él cambia para mostrar la ciudad. Harry contiene la respiración cuando ve a las personas desmayándose una a una mientras otras se agarran la cabeza como si no pudieran soportar el dolor. Su respiración se agita y casi no puede apartar la mirada hasta que escucha a Niall gritar.

Un guardia presiona su pie sobre su espalda mientras otro apunta un arma en su cabeza. Niall eleva la mirada hacia Harry, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y niega con la cabeza cuando Harry está a punto de correr hacía él. Un guardia lo hace arrodillarse y poner sus manos sobre su cabeza pero él no puede apartar sus ojos de Niall.

“Cierra los ojos.” Niall susurra, sonriendo.

“No.” Su voz se rompe y las lágrimas finalmente caen por sus mejillas.

“Te amo, Harry.” Niall llora. “Lo siento mucho.”

Harry muerde sus labios y niega la cabeza, sonriendo. Trata de hablar, pero el aire no llega a sus pulmones, así que vocaliza _te amo_ , rogando a que sea suficiente. Niall asiente y sonríe por última vez antes de apoyar su frente en el suelo, obligando a que Harry cierre los ojos.

Él espera oír disparos, pero solo oye forcejeos y el metal frio en su sien desaparece. Harry abre los ojos lentamente, para encontrar a una mujer abrazando a Niall, besando su rostro mientras que un hombre se para a su lado, sosteniendo las armas que les quito a los guardias inconscientes en el piso, hablando con otro hombre a su lado. Tiene una mano apoyada en el hombro de Niall y parece dar órdenes, porque el hombre sale por la puerta dirigiéndose por el pasillo.

El hombre voltea hacia Harry y Niall puede reconocer esos ojos azules y el cabello castaño de la fotografía de Niall. Su barba es más espesa y se ve mucho mayor pero él sabe que se trata del padre Niall, y al parecer él sabe quién es Harry también, porque le sonríe y se acerca a él para ofrecerle su mano. Harry lo mita atónito por un par de segundos más antes de tomar su mano y pararse.

Niall corre hacía él antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad para hablar. Y no importa en realidad, porque ahora puede respirar cuando Niall finalmente lo abraza y eleva su rostro lo suficiente como para poder besar sus labios y enredar sus dedos en su cabello. Harry sonríe y sostiene la cabeza de Niall con una mano mientras rodea su cintura con su otro brazo.

La mujer que Harry supone es la madre de Niall se aclara la garganta y ellos lentamente se separan. Niall oculta su rostro en su cuello y Harry trata de no sonreír.

“Harry, mi nombre es Nia, soy-”

“La madre de Niall, lo sé, él me habló acerca de ustedes.” Él dice, aun sosteniendo al chicho de ojos azules en sus brazos.

Ella no ha cambiado mucho, algunas líneas de expresión en su rostro pero la intensidad en su mirada es casi la misma, su cabello marrón es más corto que el de la imagen, a penas rosándole los hombros, y de alguna forma se ve más fuerte, hermosa y Harry entiende que quizá la determinación puede transmitirse genéticamente. 

Nia sonríe, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Silas quien parece sonreír también. Y Harry puede verlo, como ambos pudieron encontrar fuerza en el otro para lograr lo que sea que se hayan propuesto. Están en perfecta sincronía, especialmente cuando les dicen que deberían empezar a moverse. Harry no sabe realmente hacia donde se dirigen, pero Niall está tomando su mano, así que no se preocupa.

Toman el elevador y salen por la puerta principal. Hay gente que él jamás había visto antes, vestidos con ropa que le recuerdan a las pinturas de una antigua Tierra, tienen agrupados a los guardias y algunos están atendiendo a las personas desmayadas. Alguien se pone a su lado y lo sostiene por el brazo, informando de alguna forma a los padres de Niall mientras él se quita la chaqueta y la tira al suelo.

Harry repite sus acciones, quedándose con la camiseta blanca y los pantalones mientras caminan por las calles. La situación es casi la misma a la de dentro del edificio de operaciones, a diferencia de que hay un agujero gigantesco en el muro que separa la ciudad de todo lo demás.

“Suban al auto, vamos a casa.” Dice Silas mientras él y Nia abren las puertas delanteras del automóvil.

Niall sonríe y arrastra a Harry a la parte trasera de lo que parece ser un vehículo. Niall salta a la parte descapotada y Harry se queda parado, mirando todo a su alrededor, escuchando los gritos y viendo el terror que él alguna vez sintió cuando el despertar comenzó. Entonces miró a Niall, quien tenía su mano extendida y una sonrisa en rostro, solo entonces se dio cuenta que sangraba del labio y uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado, tenía cortes en los brazos y moretones en el cuello.

“Tu mamá está esperando, Harry.” Él sonríe, “No te preocupes, ella me arreglará.”

Harry asiente mientras toma su mano y se traga un sollozo. El auto arranca y él lo siente vibrar bajo sus piernas. El aire golpea su rostro a medida que se adentran en la vegetación, siguiendo un camino que parece ser dibujado solo para ellos. Niall cierra los ojos como si ya supiera que es demasiado tarde para disfrutar del amanecer, pero no lo suficiente para ver las primeras estrellas.

Las luces delanteras del auto se prenden cuando los árboles se hacen más altos y es más difícil que lo que queda de la luz de la tarde ilumine el camino. Harry se apoya en el hombro de Niall y cierra los ojos solo por un segundo.

*

Para cuando Harry despierta, ya es de noche. Esta acostado en una cama pero puede escuchar el tumulto a su alrededor, gente yendo de un lado a otro, gritos y sollozos, quejidos y murmullos que parecen ser más cercanos. Por un segundo Harry teme que todo fuera un sueño, que los padres de Niall nunca llegaron y siguen en la sala de operaciones, esperando a los guardias disparen.

Así que abre los ojos lentamente y lo primero que ve es un techo, pero no es como las viviendas en la ciudad, parece algún tipo de material parecido al concreto pintado de un color chillón que le recuerda al azul del cielo. Harry voltea su derecha y ve una fila de camas con gente en ellas, algunas dormidas, otras despiertas como él, siendo alimentadas o curando heridas.

“¡Hey, se más cuidadosa, Anne! ¡Voy a ser tu futuro yerno!”

Harry voltea el segundo que reconoce la voz de Niall. Él está sentando en una cama a su costado izquierdo. Una mujer de espaldas parece estar curando el corte que tiene en su ojo, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto, acercándolo más hacía la luz. Tiene algún tipo de palillo con lo que parece ser algodón en la punta que usa para limpiar la sangre seca de alrededor.

Él se sienta lentamente en la cama, sin atraer la atención de Niall o la mujer que está curando sus golpes. Niall silba una vez más y retrocede un poco, alejando el algodón de su rostro.

“Sigues siendo un niño, Niall.” La mujer ríe y su es dulce, casi como la miel que Niall le echó a su té antes de todo este desastre.

La enfermera voltea y sus ojos se posan sobre los de Harry. Y ella se congela, sosteniendo un frasco que dice alcohol en la etiqueta y el algodón en la otra, su boca esta entreabierta y su respiración comienza a agitarse poco a poco, de la misma forma en la que sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas.

Algo en el pecho de Harry duele y un nudo se le forma en la garganta cuando ella suelta las cosas que sostenía y estas caen el piso, acallado por el ruido que se desarrolla a su alrededor. Entonces Harry recuerda quien se supone que es Anne, porque ella lo está abrazando, apretándolo fuerte en su pecho y llorando en su oído, pidiendo disculpas y diciéndole cuanto lo ama, así que Harry frota suaves círculos en su espalda que la hacen llorar más fuerte y cuando él extiende su mano hacia Niall porque todo se torna un poco demasiado, él la toma entrelazando sus dedos.

Y Harry no puede explicar exactamente porque siente que está sosteniendo el mundo entero en sus manos, pero sabe que tendrá tiempo para averiguarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy trabajando para hacer una traducción en inglés también.


End file.
